Resident StarFox Christmas Special
by StaticBomb324
Summary: It's Resident StarFOx at Christmas. THis has nothing to do with the main story line so yeah enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Resident Star Fox Christmas Special**

**Hey guys it's ya boy ShadowFox0324. You know Christmas is coming up and I've seen a lot of good Holiday fics, so I figured why try my hand at one. This might not be done in time for Christmas so yeah. At the max this should only be about 3 or 4 chapters counting this one so get ready. Okay later. Also know that this will have nothing to do with the main story okay? So yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**Time: 2014 hrs**

**Date: Dec. 22, 3023**

**Location: Gen. McCloud's house**

A black and white, silver haired lynx-nine sat on the porch of the mansion as the snowflake fell on his muzzle. He looked at a purple gem set in a silver band and it reflected his own violet eyes. "Only two days until Christmas." Axel said to himself.

Axel couldn't comprehend the significance of this Holiday but he'd take any chance to nab a gift for Skye. "So if I got her an awesome present...why am I so afraid?"

Just then the door opened and Axel stuffed the ring box into his hoodie pocket. A blue vixen sat down beside the hybrid. "So Axi how are you?" Skye asked. "I'm good, I guess. I just can't figure out the point of this holiday. What's the purpose?"

Skye laughed lightly and Axel said, "What?" "Nothing. Its very simple Axel, but you're gonna have to figure it out yourself." She licked the hybrid's cheek and walked away. "(Sighs) Oh great more secrets. This is going to be a looooong holiday."

**

* * *

**

**Well that was the 1st chapter. Short I know but I had to start somewhere. SO yeah hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Aw Crap

RSFCS Ch 2: Aw crap

**Time: 0901 hrs**

**Date: Dec 23, 3023**

**Location: Axel's house**

**Sub-Location: Axel's room**

Axel sat on his bed and pondered the true meaning of Christmas. "Okay I can get the religion part. That's no problem for me. Hell I was raised a Christian, but what this other part? What tingly feeling?"

Axel walked out of his room and bounded down the stairs. "Why is this one holiday so confusing? I mean Halloween is about gorging yourself on candy and playing mischievous pranks, whereas Thanksgiving is about spending time with your loved ones and being thankful for what you have. What is Christmas about? Ugh this is hurting my head, I need food."

Axel walked to the fridge and opened it. He pulled out some sushi rolls and walked out into the garden and watched the snowfall and watched his father train his younger sister, Lacy Isabella Umos. Lacy was coming along well since Axel last saw her. Before he left she was still learning the basics, and now here she was in live combat. Q

Axel couldn't help but feel left out, but he knew full well he couldn't join unless he was invited. Axel's father Shen swept Lacy off her feet but she landed on her hands and started to fight on them. She was "break dancing" while fighting. She had incorporated the "Capoiera" fighting style with the Umos style.

After a long fight it was declared a draw. Shen noticed Axel sitting there watching. "Well, look who's up. Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning dad. How's Lacy's training going?" Axel asked while polishing off the last of his sushi with a down goblet of juice.

"It is going splendidly. Lacy is progressing well almost as well as your older brother, Areos (**SPOILER ALERT!!!!**), but you progressed faster than your brother didn't you Axel?"

"Come on dad; don't give me a big ego. Besides if I'm so great why the crap can't I figure out what Christmas means?!?!?"

"Son calm down. This is the 1st time you've been exposed to the outside world. You can't expect to grasp all this in one setting."

"I know but I hate feeling like this. I feel so helpless, and what is this true meaning everyone keeps yelling about?"

Lacy jumped on her brother's shoulders and rested her chin on his head. "Axel it's so simple, even _I _can figure it out. The true meaning is..." Lacy looked at her father and he shushed her. "What?" Axel said. "What's the true meaning of Christmas?!"

"Sorry Jason but that's something you got to find out for yourself. Come along Lacy it is time to go shopping for Mr. McCloud." They walked away and as they did they heard Axel yelled "AW CRAP!!!!"

**Time: 1100 hrs**

**Location: Cornerian Mall**

**Sub-Location: Floor One**

Axel walked through the mall still trying to figure out what Christmas was about. He'd watched Christmas specials until he could memorize them but he still didn't find the answer. He wasn't paying attention and he bumped into someone. "Sorry" he said. Axel reached back into his pocket and noticed the ring box was gone.

"HEY!! GET BACK HERE!!" Axel gave chase to the vixen who stole the box and he yelled "AW CRAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

**Hahahahaha, Axel just can't win. I sort of feel sorry for him...sort of. At any rate that was chapter 2. Don't expect any chapters any longer than 10 pages. This is a special. Also if you check out my forum you'll notice that the Corneria thread is almost at an end. SO guess what that means? A new series. If you want more details then I suggest you check out the forum and read the thread or at least skim it. Hey and you might end up joining it. At any rate I'm ranting so no OC-jacking a'ight? Ok later.**


	3. Chapter 3:Its always something

**RSFCS Ch 3: **It's always something

**Time: 1010 hrs**

**Date: Dec 24, 3023**

**Location: Cornerian Mall**

**Sub-Location: Floor 3**

"QUIT RUNNING!!!" Axel boomed. Axel had chased the thieving vixen for at least an hour and he was getting violent thoughts, as he usually did when any got in his was of doing something.

"_Okay next we stuff a laser saw in her gut and then detonate it, and we drop her remains in molten lava."_

Axel jumped to the wall and started running on it. He looked around the crowds and saw his target sliding down an escalator rail. He hopped off the wall and ran towards the escalator. He hopped on the rail and ran down it. He saw the thieving vixen run towards the exit. Axel dashed towards the exit and barreled through the crowds.

He blasted through the door and saw the vixen with his present. Axel was seething with anger and roared with fury: "GET YOUR FURRY, THIEVING ASS BACK HERE!!!!"

He bolted towards the vixen when a white bear came out of nowhere and stopped Axel cold. The hybrid hit the ground and saw the vixen hop inside a vehicle and drive away. The hybrid lost it and laid a heavy assault on the bear that impeded his progress.

Axel saw that car hadn't gotten very far. He rushed to his Ferret hype bike and turned it on. He flipped down his shades and surged forward. He saw the car and pulled out his track-gun. He fired a tracer bug at it and it stuck to the car. The car seemed to have noticed him trailing her, as she was swerving from lane to lane.

Just then Axel got a call on his LAZETALK comm.-link system. "This is Axel. I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Hi darling," Skye purred.

_"Aw crap...the one time I need to stay extremely focused, and the one thing that can distract me calls!" _

"Yeah, what is it sweetie?"

"Where are you? Everyone is missing you right now. Why are you so busy?" The vixen asked.

"Ummm...just doing some last minute shopping," He replied nervously. "I should be back soon."

"Okay Axi, there's a party later tonight so don't be late." She replied. She hung up and Axel got back to his chase.

Axel felt the weight of his H&K ACP .45 magnum. He could use it to shoot out the tires but that would make things _**too**_complicated. He flipped up a plastic box and saw the big red button. He hit it and bursted forward.

**Inside the Car...**

The vixen looked at the ring and gazed at its beauty. It was easy too nab it, or so she thought. She heard thumping on the roof of the car. She put the ring away and heard an even louder thumping. "What is that?" She asked herself.

**

* * *

**

**On top of the car...**

Axel gave the roof one last punch and his paw shattered the dura-tech plating. He jumped inside and saw the vixen in the driver's seat. 'Who are you? How did you find me? I'm..."She trailed off "...GOING TO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Axel snapped.

"Where's the ring?"

"I'm afraid I don't know..." "SHUT UP!! DON'T FEED ME THAT BULL!!!" He yelled pulling out his pistol. "Now I'm going to ask one more time: Where's...the...Ring???"

She stared at him, then to the gun, and to the German Sheppard behind him. She kept her eyes on him. "I still don't know what you're talking about, however it doesn't matter." She snapped her fingers and the canine came up behind Axel. The hybrid ducked, and dragon tailed him and shot him in both knee caps.

The vixen had a shocked look on her face as she saw the canine on the floor. _"Whoa...he...he shot him...he really shot him...Axel's not kidding..." _

Axel unloaded the clip and showed her the red rounds. "TSR: Tactical Sim Rounds. He'll be fine, now give me the ring."

The vixen looked up and saw the ladder over the car. She kicked the gun out of Axel's hand, kicked him in the chest and walked over to the lynx-nine on the ground. She kneeled over him and kissed him on the lips. "Y'know for an overly persistent and annoying cadet, you are resourceful, nice, cunning and cute to boot. How about you join me and my team?"

The hybrid replied weakly, "Let me answer that in the following way: You are very beautiful as well. Yeah I am overly persistent, annoying maybe, and yes I' very cunning. You are these things as well simply because you're in the way of me giving my girlfriend her gift!" Axel palmed her and she fell backwards.

Axel continued: "Also your seem to be a very great fighter. Your style seems familiar."

_"Oh no...He recognizes my fighting style. I have to buy Skye more time." _The thief thought to herself.

She jumped out of the car and grabbed the ladder and blew a kiss to Axel. "You really care about your girl? Then come and get me at this place." She threw a data chip at Axel and he caught it.

The chopper rose up and flew off. Axel looked at the data chip on his PDA. "Aw crap! Not this place!!" The data pad said the location was in the one place he hated: "Vixen Valley."

"Let's go get this done." The hybrid said to him self. He hopped out of the vehicle and jumped on his Ferret. He jumped from the car and landed back on the streets. He headed for his house and hopped of the bike. He opened his door and a note came down.

_Dear Axel,_

_Your sister and I are over at the McCloud's. I'm sure Maria has already told you, but there is a winter party tonight at 1935 hrs, so don't be late._

_Your Father,_

_Shen_

_PS: Jaycee this is Lacy. I left a present for everyone in my room. Please get them. Thanks._

Axel groaned and walked into his sister's room and put the gifts in a backpack. He walked to his room and grabbed the Silent Serpent Rifle and loaded it with Shock rounds. He added a suppressor and a tactical scope to the SSR and traded out his magnum for a silenced MAC-11-A. He loaded that with shock rounds as well. "This is going to be a looooong day."

**

* * *

**

**Mission Clock: (Axel J Umos) 1500 hrs**

**Location: Vixen's Valley**

**Sub-Location: VV B1**

Axel kicked the window open and slid inside. He turned on his goggles and saw 3 thermal readings ahead of him. He armed a Flash bang and walked towards the door. He broke the lock and hurled the grenade out the door. He heard shrieks of terror and he fired the MAC through the door and took the girls down. He checked his SED and saw that his target was on the top floor. This place was 5 floors of female hell.

He crouched dashed out of the door. _"Okay so I'm breaking into a women's department for my girlfriend's gift from some chick who seems familiar. Why do I feel like I'm in some sort of bad spy movie?" _Axel thought to himself.

He walked up the flight of stairs and fired. The MAC coughed a 3 round burst into a human woman and she fell. Axel dashed past her limp body and walked into the main hall. There was something eerie about the place. It was too empty for any place.

Suddenly the PA system came on and a familiar voice floated around him.

"**Welcome Axel. I see you really do care about Skye. How far are you prepared to go for her?"**

"The depths of Hell if needed. Oh wait, I'm already here! Now stop screwing with me and give me the damn present!"

**"You'll have to make it to the top 1st Axel. Oh and I hope you like perfume. Because you'll be seeing a lot of it in a minute."**

Axel heard the hissing of women's perfume choking the breath ability out of the air. He pulled of his bandanna and tied it around his muzzle. He ran through the haze and took down a few guards in his path. He ran up the stairs and switched to his SSR. He fired through the door and knocked out many vixen guards. He walked to the elevator and opened the door. He walked inside and the door closed.

Outside of the elevator the thieving vixen appeared and opened the door. 3 elite guards nodded and climbed in the shaft. "Let's just see how well you fare against the guard Axel."

She phoned up a friend. "Yes he's here. Are you almost ready? Ok. Yes I have already sent it your way. Do you think its right that you're putting him through this? Well I'd have to agree with you there. It does take a lot of guts and faith for any guy to come I here for his girlfriend. Okay. Out."

**Location: In Vixen Valley Elevator 10-2a**

Axel awaited the elevator halting when he heard a noise other than the elevator lifting him. He slung his SSR and got into his strike position. The hatch fell open and three female anthros dropped inside. They surrounded Axel on three sides. Axel waited for them to go first. The middle one came up behind Axel but he ducked behind her and put her in a sleeper hold.

She succumbed to his will and there were only two left. One dashed towards Axel but then jinked out of the way. Axel followed her and the other tagged Axel in his back. The hybrid rolled back and kicked the lupine in her face. She reeled back and the other elite took over. Axel countered her every move until she kneed him in his groin.

Axel cringed in pain but ignored it. He grabbed the tigress' head and rammed it into the wall. He then jumped to the hatch and climbed through. "Sorry ladies I got a schedule to keep." He dropped a concussion grenade into the lift and closed the hatch. He stopped the lift with a clamp and climbed up the rest of the way.

He kept climbing until he saw "Floor 5" painted on the wall. He pulled the door open and took the suppressor off the SSR and fired into the elites. He reloaded and kicked the door open and fired until the magazine ran dry. He looked around and saw the office was empty save a huge desk at the end of the room.

"Okay look...who ever you are. I've went through your damn gauntlet of hell. Now may I please have the ring?" Axel yelled walking towards the thief.

"Well it is true that you did make through everything. However no. My client's plan is not complete. So sorry."

"I DON'T GIVE TO CRAPS ABOUT YOUR CLIENT!!! GIVE ME THE RING!!!" Axel bellowed.

He rushed towards the thief snarling with rage when the most clichéd thing happened: the hole in the floor maneuver.

Axel looked down and groaned. He fell through the floor and came out exactly where he started.

A large vein pulsed on his temple as he yelled in vehemence: "DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SOMETHING!?!?!?!?!?!?"

He looked at the time: 1745 hrs. "I'm outta time." He said sullenly. He walked to his ferret, started it up and drove away.

**(Sighs) Poor Axel. After all that he still couldn't get the gift. Oh well that's too bad. Until next time.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4:It always works out

**RSFCS Ch 4: **It all works out

**Time: 1930 hrs**

**Date: Dec 24, 3023**

**Location: The McCloud's Residence**

**Sub-Location: The Roof**

_"Well we're back where we started except this time I don't have a present for Skye. Man she is going to hate me forever." _The hybrid thought.

The roof door opened and Maria walked on the roof. "Come on Axi, it's time to start opening gifts."

"Yeah ok. Be down in a minute." He replied. "Man this was supposed to be perfect. And I still didn't figure out the true meaning Christmas! Great..."

He got up and walked towards the door. To him his 1st Christmas was straight crap.

**Time: 2000 hrs.**

Axel sat back and watched everyone give present to each other. He was able to get presents for everyone except the one person that really mattered.

"Well everyone that was our present giving time. Now let's head to the kitchen for treats."

Everyone left and only Axel and Skye were left in the living room. Skye walked over to sit by Axel. "Axel what's wrong. You did get everything you wanted right?"

"NO, well yes. But I didn't get you anything. I mean I did but it was stolen and I did everything to get it back. I even went to Vixen Valley to get it back from the thief who jacked it but in some extremely played out way she got me with the trapdoor in the floor. So I wasn't able to get it. Oh and on top of that I still didn't figure out what the true meaning of Christmas is."

Skye smiled at the hybrid and kissed him on the lips. "Well I'm not complaining but what was that for?"

"That was for figuring out the meaning of Christmas. You see Axel you did everything in your power to get me a present without worrying about yourself. If that's not the Christmas meaning them what is?"

"Well that is true but I still feel bad that I didn't get your present." Axel replied sullenly.

"Let me show you something." She said grabbing the hybrid paw and she led him up the stairs. She led him to her room. "Look up Axel."

"Okay." He looked up and saw a green plant with white holly berries hanging from the door frame. "That's mistletoe. So why is it...?" Axel trialed off as he stared into Skye's vibrant emerald eyes. She jumped on Axel and kissed him with a fierce passion. They fell through the door and landed on Skye's bed.

After a few minutes they broke for breath. "Sweeeeet," Axel said dizzily. Axel saw a black box. "Hey what's this?" Axel grabbed the box and opened it. He saw a silver band with purple diamonds set in it. "Hey this is the present I got for you. How'd you get it?"

Skye walked out to her balcony and explained everything to the hybrid.

"Axel all of the stuff you did was for me. It eventually led to you finding out the true meaning of Christmas. Merry Christmas Axi."

Axel pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Skye's hand. "Merry Christmas, Maria." Axel kissed the cerulean vixen under the snowy, moonlit night.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the special. Short I know but I said I'd do a special and I was on a time limit. Have Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

_**Merry Christmas from **_

_**The Resident StarFox Cast**_


End file.
